Lucky Charm Love
by Amethyst Tiger
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko have a little conversation and bring up some old memories. COMPLETE!!


Disclaimer: First off, let me make it perfectly clear that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I don't own Lucky Charms. The only way I have anything to do with Yu Yu Hakusho is that I'm obsessed with the show, and all I have to do with Lucky Charms is . . . well . . . I eat 'em. They're yummy! ^_^, Okay, moving right along . . .  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone. So I was in class the other day, bored out of my mind, when I started working on this little fic. It's short, it's sweet, and Lucky Charms make me happy! Shout if they make you happy too! ^_^, (Clears throat) Eheh . . . anyway, moving right along further, I had much fun writing this thing, so I'm hopin' that you'll have fun reading it, and even if ya don't, writing it made Science class way more interesting. (I probably won't think that after I've failed my test, but such is life) Okay, I'm sorry, I'm done . . . WAIT! If any of you just happen to uh . . . you know . . . feel the urge to review, hint hint, wink wink, I probably wouldn't stop you . . . so, yeah . . . now I really am done. Thanks!  
  
Lucky Charm Love  
  
By: Amethyst Tiger  
  
It was cold outside. Cold and gray and the atmosphere enshrouded in a rainy mist. He was alone, walking, just him . . . him and his footsteps, but he had a purpose, his footsteps left an invisible trail behind him, and they proved his purpose.  
  
The houses that lined the sidewalk like big, dark gray statues were morbid in appearance. Everything seemed rather morose and still. He stuffed his hands deeper into his jacket pockets and let out a long, meaningless sigh. He was tired, but he didn't know why. Perhaps it was the day, sometimes the dead color of gray made him sleepy and then sometimes its constant, passive state angered him. And then, maybe it was its neutrality, never taking side, not white, not black, never light, and never dark. It was not evil, nor was it good, it was not tainted, but it was not pure. Neutrality was boring, and often times, boredom made him sleepy.  
  
He yawned, gently shaking his head in an attempt to clear the after effects. He stopped in front of a larger structure. Even through the dull mist he recognized it, for he had spent much of his childhood playing within it.  
  
There was a 'CLOSED' sign in thick, red letters hanging limply on the door. But such a sign held no power over him, after all his footsteps held purpose, he was here for a reason. He did not knock, but stepped in uninvited, a rather rude, but acceptable habit. He had done this many times, so why wreck tradition now?  
  
The place seemed rather empty, vacant, lacking life, but then, everything had that day . . .  
  
"Mom and Dad are gone, visiting some friends out of town."  
  
Yusuke looked up at the sound of such a familiar voice. "Hey Keiko," he greeted.  
  
Yusuke watched her come out from behind the counter of the Ramen shop. Her delicate hands were wet, she'd been washing dishes.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
Keiko eyed him briefly before turning away to wipe the counter with a wet rag. "I should ask you the same question," she replied.  
  
Yusuke sighed. How she knew, he was not sure, but there was no point in delaying.  
  
"Keiko, I'm going away for a while."  
  
She stopped her cleaning and left the rag sitting alone on the counter. She faced him but her expression was vacant. "I figured that much out on my own," Keiko said.  
  
Yusuke was at a loss for words as she walked past him to one of the tables. She pulled out a chair and sat down, her elbows resting on the tabletop. He hesitated, but took a seat in the chair across from her. There was a soft, heavy silence. It was not uncomfortable, for they had shared it before.  
  
"Away to where?" she asked finally.  
  
Yusuke fiddled with his jacket sleeve. "Makai."  
  
She sighed. "Well of course the Makai, but where . . . why?"  
  
"Raizen's territory. I want to see Jin, Chuu, and Touya, and Rinku, among others. I want to train," he answered quite honestly.  
  
"And Hiei?"  
  
Yusuke looked up at her sharply. ". . . If I can find him and he isn't busy."  
  
Keiko nodded. She looked over at one of the other tables that she had eaten breakfast on earlier that morning and grabbed for an open box of Lucky Charms.  
  
"When are you going?" Keiko asked.  
  
Yusuke watched her pour the cereal out on the table in a large pile. Simultaneously, they both reached for the pile and began sifted through it and picking out the fun shaped marshmallows.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Another, longer silence ensued, in which both his and her pile of marshmallows grew in size.  
  
"For how long?" Keiko asked, but did not look up. Yusuke did not either.  
  
"Three months, maybe longer."  
  
"Three months . . ." she repeated quietly.  
  
Yet another silence made its home between them. In this silence they began to hear the light, rhythmic patter of rain outside and it seemed to get grayer. But Keiko and Yusuke continued to steal away the tasty confections, their piles growing gradually. Eventually, they had sifted out every marshmallow, and left the depressing pile of brown cereal abandoned in the middle of the table. They both stared down at their respective marshmallow hills and then at one another's. Keiko smiled softly then, and she laughed slightly.  
  
"You remember when we used to do this as kids?" she asked, looking up at Yusuke.  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, I do. Your parents used to get so mad when we'd raid the Lucky Charms box."  
  
Keiko nodded. "Yes, and the one time when I got sent to my room, but you snuck up to my window and we escaped to the park to eat them there."  
  
Yusuke chuckled. "Or remember when we took out all the marshmallows, dumped the rest out at the park and filled the box with sand to keep your dad from knowing."  
  
Keiko burst out laughing. "M-hm, and then he went to pour some the next morning."  
  
They both laughed as the spoken memories played through their minds. Outside, the rain began to pound harder and the two started to regain their composure.  
  
"Oh, God," Keiko mumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Yusuke grinned. "Those were the days," he said.  
  
"Yeah . . . then, things were so much . . . easier. Our problems consisted of getting to the sand box first so we could get 'the good spot' and learning to color inside the lines."  
  
Yusuke nodded slowly. He tilted his head slightly, and he gazed at her. Keiko was so different from when they were young, and yet, she seemed to be the only constant thing in his life. She knew what his purpose was, when in all truth, he himself did not. He just knew that he had one. Keiko waited, disregarding time, disregarding happiness . . . and all for him. He shook his head and snaked his hand over to hers and covered it. She looked at him through soft, fiery eyes and this was how they stayed from quite some time.  
  
Outside, the rain began to soften and the sun finally managed to break through the day's gray bleakness.  
  
Keiko finally smiled and reclaimed her hand. She stood up, and Yusuke followed her example.  
  
"Wait just a minute, okay?" Keiko asked.  
  
Yusuke was not allowed the time to object before Keiko disappeared.  
  
She came back moments later with a plastic container. She pushed the marshmallows into it and popped on the lid. "Here."  
  
She shoved it into Yusuke's arms and walked him forcefully toward the door. She stood up on her tip-toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, surprising him.  
  
"Keiko I--"  
  
"You probably have plans and other people to say good-bye to, and if you're leaving this evening that doesn't give you much time. Now say hello to everyone for me, and if you see Hiei, tell him both Kurama and Yukina are just fine and that we all miss him very much," she said in a hurry."  
  
"But--"  
  
But she pushed him out the door. "I'll see you in around three months. Be careful and have fun, and . . . I love you . . ."  
  
With that, she closed the door. Yusuke stared in awe for a little while. Everything happened so quickly, but that last part. Those three words ran through his head over and over again, and they were beautiful. His heart felt light and he smiled. He looked at the door. His smile broadened to a grin.  
  
Meanwhile, Keiko went up to her room. It was difficult saying good-bye, she hated it, but she trusted Yusuke, and with him, good-bye was never forever.  
  
She glanced out her window and saw his retreating form. He was walking away, but not forever. Yusuke never left forever.  
  
She sighed and went back downstairs to clean up the mess she and Yusuke had made. Keiko cleared off the table and threw away the empty box and leftover cereal. The trash-bag was filled to the top, so she tied it up and went to take it outside to a nearby dumpster. She opened the door and was greeted by the warm sunlight and cool air. She smiled. However, just as she was about to step out, something caught her eye. She looked down and gasped, for there written in hearts, stars, horseshoes, clovers, and blue moons, pots of gold and rainbows, and red balloons were the words "I LUV U 2".  
  
-Owari 


End file.
